


Make you right

by BillieQuiet



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphans, Police, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиротка Себастиан продолжает совершать мелкие кражи, чтобы лишний раз увидеть офицера Кларингтона, который точно неравнодушен к нему. Как и сам Себастиан к Хантеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you right

— Только не говори, что все повторяется снова! — Хантер ворвался в кабинет допроса и кинул толстую папку на стол перед собой. — Ты издеваешься? Ты был здесь три дня назад! — он опустился на стул и устало запустил пальцы в волосы. — Просто скажи: ты тупой? — Хантер поднял глаза и посмотрел на подростка, сидящего напротив, в довольно поношенной и старой одежде.

— Конечно, — Себастиан усмехнулся и закинул ноги на стол. Он знал, что ему ничего не будет за это, даже малейшего выговора. Все полицейские в отделе уже прекрасно его знали, а о правилах говорилось миллион раз, Смайт все равно не собирался к ним прислушиваться. — Просто неудачная неделя, — он пожал плечами и потянулся за рюкзаком, в котором лежала чудом уцелевшая пачка сигарет. Но не успел он ухватиться и за лямку, как Хантер двинул ногой под столом, и рюкзак отъехал в сторону. — Умно.

— У тебя не неделя неудачная, а мозги. Смайт, — рявкнул офицер Кларингтон, когда понял, что Себастиан его не слушает, — мне казалось, мы договаривались, еще месяц назад, что это последний раз, — он ткнул в папку пальцем и негодующе посмотрел на Себастиана.

— Ну, на тот месяц это, действительно, был последний раз. Но потом начался следующий, — Себастиан усмехнулся и закатал рукава потертой клетчатой рубашки. — Не мог же я оставить тебя без работы, — он улыбнулся как можно милее и, сведя указательные пальцы, прижал их к губам. — Как дела у Мэг?

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебя ждет новая подшивка в деле? — проигнорировал его вопрос Хантер и покачал головой. — Ты сам портишь себе будущее.

Себастиан фыркнул, продолжая улыбаться. Хантер наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, что тот снова игнорирует его слова. Так было каждый раз при их встрече. Трудный подросток и офицер полиции не могли найти общий язык и договориться, и Хантер прекрасно знал, почему. Приставания, как казалось Смайту, ненавязчивые, нельзя было не заметить.

— Я как будто со стеной разговариваю, — Кларингтон откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. — Если тебя поймают еще раз, то отправят в КПЗ. И я не смогу больше тебя отмазывать. После окончания школы, твоя семья отправит тебя...

— Я знаю, что ждет меня после школы, ясно?! — неожиданно взорвался невозмутимый до этого Себастиан. Хантер понял, что затронул больную тему. — Знаю, что я налажал, но уже ничего не поделаешь, — он выпрямился на стуле и вцепился пальцами в подлокотники.

В этот миг он стал еще жалостливее, чем когда только впервые, полтора года назад, попался Хантеру за кражей в супермаркете. Наручники даже не держались на его тонких запястьях, настолько он был худой. Не то чтобы теперь он стал полнее, но все же, как отмечал про себя Хантер, который ругал себя за подобные мысли, Себастиан стал лучше. И красивее. Нужно было избавляться от подобных желаний, но Хантер и правда иногда был рад, что Смайт снова попадался. А злость зачастую оказывалась попросту напускной.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнув, Хантер кивнул на рюкзак. — Что ты украл?

— Бритвенный станок и футболку, — буркнул Смайт, отворачиваясь, как только услышал смех Кларингтона.

— Бритву? У тебя уже борода растет? — Себастиан поджал губы, не желая больше выслушивать насмешки, и Хантер вскоре успокоился. — Ладно, Донна уже составила протокол, — Хантер взглянул на наручные часы и взял папку в руки. — Пошли, отвезу тебя. Пойдем, — повторил Хантер, когда Смайт не отреагировал на его слова, и поднялся из-за стола. — И не пытайся сбежать, ты же помнишь, что произошло в прошлый раз?

— Прекрасно помню, — фыркнул Себастиан, лениво поднимаясь со стула. Его попытка тогда удрать не увенчалась успехом, потому что какой-то новичок принял его за злостного преступника и повалил на пол, придавив своей не самой легкой тушей. Синяки у Смайта сходили с неделю, и от этого его становилось еще больше жаль. Особенно, когда случайно задиралась футболка с потертым принтом и открывался впалый живот.

Схватив рюкзак, Себастиан, не глядя по сторонам, поплелся следом за Хантером. Он не думал, что очередной визит закончится на не самой веселой ноте. В прошлый раз он умудрился даже на коленях у Кларингтона посидеть, хотя тот и старался делать вид, что ему противно. Смайт усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Хантер, который слишком уж лез из кожи вон, чтобы продемонстрировать свое негодование, забыл даже пытаться нормально убирать с него руки. Но в конце концов, всё все равно закончилось тем, что Хантер высадил его возле дома приемных родителей и уехал. От этих мыслей улыбка вмиг пропала, и мрачный Себастиан молча забрался на переднее сиденье машины Кларингтона.

Они ехали в тишине, которую иногда нарушал воющий желудок Себастиана, а Смайт пытался скрыть это, прижимая скрещенные руки к животу.

— Ты сегодня ел? — Хантер старался не отрывать глаз от дороги, но все же глянул на Себастиана.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Смайт. Он был зол на себя, потому что выглядел особенно жалким в глазах Хантера, а ему этого очень не хотелось. Тот всегда смотрел на него, как на побитого щенка, особенно в те минуты, когда Себастиан не доводил его. Конечно, Кларингтон должен был испытывать к нему больше отеческие чувства, нежели какие-то другие, но Смайту хотелось заботы иного рода. И пока что он ее не получал.

Неожиданно автомобиль остановился в незнакомом районе, и Смайт тут же огляделся. В темноте он не мог понять, где находится, и никаких опознавательных знаков видно не было. Хантер выбрался из машины, не поленившись запереть его внутри, чтобы Себастиан не сбежал.

И вот тут наступило время паники. Себастиан принялся лихорадочно оглядываться, поспешно соображая, куда мог привезти его Хантер и зачем. Неужели, и правда в КПЗ? Он ведь сказал, в следующий раз. Да и до дома еще далеко. Кларингтона не было всего несколько минут, а Себастиан перебрал уже столько вариантов, один страшнее другого, что готов был выбить стекло собственным кулаком и сбежать. Но стоило Хантеру появиться с двумя большими пакетами из Макдональдса, брови Смайта поползли вверх.

— Это все мне? — спросил он пораженно, когда Хантер протянул оба пакета ему.

— Зная, какой ты ведешь активный образ жизни, не думаю, что ты растолстеешь от этого, — усмехнулся Кларингтон, явно довольный реакцией Себастиана, и снова завел двигатель.

На этот раз тишина стояла только потому, что Смайт, вероятно, решил поскорее избавиться от всей купленной для него еды, не дожидаясь возвращения домой. Хантер наблюдал за ним с ухмылкой на губах, в душе же искренне жалея его. Себастиан же не виноват, что лишился своей родной семьи, а приемных не терпит из принципа. И явно ненавидит место, в котором вынужден жить.

Впервые, когда они встретились, Хантер не испытывал ничего, кроме гнева, но постепенно раздражение от постоянных поимок начало сменяться чем-то иным, более теплым и радостным. Кларингтон даже просил отдавать ему Себастиана, когда того доставляли в участок, хотелось, чтобы Смайт привык к нему, начал доверять. Ведь, несмотря на приличную разницу в возрасте и моральные принципы Хантера, он не только привязался к Себастиану, но и постепенно начинал влюбляться. К сожалению, Кларингтон не мог открыто демонстрировать это, в отличие от Смайта, поэтому дожидался, когда тот наконец сможет съехать из приемной семьи. В планы Хантера входило предложить Себастиану жить с ним, и он очень надеялся, что тот не откажется, предпочтя прозябание своего таланта и ума в каком-нибудь наркопритоне.

Решив дать Себастиану хотя бы немного насладиться хорошим отдыхом подальше от ненавистного ему дома, ведь Хантер был уверен, что искать его сильно не будут, и так сбегает часто, Кларингтон припарковался возле собственного дома, а на удивленный взгляд Смайта кивнул в сторону двери.

— Пойдем, — он засмеялся, увидев испуг на лице Себастиана. — Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, клянусь.

Медленно, они добрели до подъезда, с той же скоростью добрались до квартиры Хантера, потому что лифт был старый и опасно дребезжал, а затем, неторопливо и напряженно Себастиан вошел внутрь, готовый в любой момент дать деру. Но секунды шли, а опасности так и не было, поэтому Смайт начал расслабляться. Он скинул кеды, забросил рюкзак и оставшийся один пакет на диван в гостиной и плюхнулся рядом.

— Да, располагайся, — протянул Хантер, осознавая, что немного опоздал с ключевой фразой.

— Зачем ты привез меня сюда? — сходу выпалил Смайт, Хантер даже не успел уйти, чтобы переодеться. — И отвечай, полицейские должны быть честными.

— Да, тут не поспоришь, — Хантер вздохнул и, оттянув галстук, уселся на диван рядом. — Я просто подумал… Куда ты пойдешь после приюта? Тебе уже почти девятнадцать, скоро закончится учеба, ты хотя бы думал, чем займешься? — он взглянул на Себастиана и понял, что ответа не добьется. — Ты ведь не дурак, я знаю, что ты попадаешься нарочно. Почему ты тратишь свои мозги на воровство и встречи со мной? Ты же можешь нормально учиться в колледже, найти работу. Ты…

— Так, стой, — Себастиан выставил вперед руку, затыкая Хантера. — Очень признателен, что ты открыл мне свой адрес, хотя я и так его знал, но я не собираюсь сидеть тут и выслушивать твои нотации. Ты мне ни папа, ни мама, ни другое авторитетное лицо, — Смайт сунул в рот пару долек картошки фри. — И хоть ты и представитель закона, я не собираюсь тебя слушать, — он пожал плечами и снова вернулся еде. — Если ты привез меня сюда только для промывки мозгов, то я… — Смайт демонстративно поднялся, но Хантер схватил его за руку и усадил обратно.

— Нет, не только, но поверь мне, я не отстану. Я вправлю тебе мозги, в этом мой план. Нравится он тебе или нет, и ты не отвертишься. Так что лучше смирись сразу, — Хантер строго посмотрел на Себастиана, хотя, казалось, на того и не подействовало, и практически сразу ушел в спальню. Он вернулся довольно быстро с чистой пижамой, полотенцем и одеялом с подушкой. Скинув все на диван рядом с Себастианом, он указал в коридор. — Там ванная, дальше кухня. Ты спишь здесь, я там, — Хантер указал на спальню. — Ключи у меня, сбежать не сможешь. Из окна тоже не выберешься, мы на девятом этаже, — ухмыльнувшись собственной сообразительности, Кларингтон ушел на кухню.

Наскоро сварив себе кофе, он направился в спальню, а Себастиан все еще недоуменно смотрел на него. Хантер с удовольствием бы остался, но ему предстояло еще немного поработать. К тому же в какой-то момент Кларингтон испугался, что слишком настойчив и нужно дать Смайту побыть одному.

— Спокойной ночи, Бастиан.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Хантер поставил кружку на стол и, рухнув на кровать, с тоской посмотрел на ноутбук. Его ждали незаполненные формы и отчеты, которые нужно было поскорее закончить, но как только он лег, то понял, что мозг постепенно отключается. Хотелось расслабиться, отдохнуть, но пересилив себя, Кларингтон с трудом поднялся, снял форму, натянул один только халат и забрался в кровать с ноутбуком. Наверное, стоило заварить побольше кофе, но за дверью стояла тишина, и Хантер решил, что Себастиан уже лег спать.

Себастиан. Хантер откинулся головой назад и ударился о стену, тут же тихо заскулив. Ну не мог же он в лоб ему сказать, что хочет, чтобы Смайт жил с ним. Это неправильно, странно, да и Смайт начнет бегать к нему еще чаще. Хотя, возможно, воровство прекратится. На это Хантер рассчитывал больше всего. Он уже успел приглядеть несколько колледжей, куда брали таких же трудных ребят. Правда, Смайт не был трудным, если правильно найти к нему подход. И у Хантера он определенно был, оставалось дождаться, когда Себастиан окончательно к нему привыкнет.

Через некоторое время Хантер сообразил, что читает одну строчку уже в пятый раз, и понял, что пора заканчивать. Он отложил ноутбук на тумбочку и выключил свет, но стоило ему повернуться на бок и закрыть глаза, как он понял, что сон не идет. Как же бесили эти ситуации, когда в самый последний момент спать больше не хотелось.

Хантер ворочался до тех пор, пока не услышал скрип половиц за дверью. Он замер и прислушался, и вскоре дверь открылась, и Себастиан проскользнул внутрь. Каждые несколько минут он заглядывал под дверь и следил за тем, виден свет или нет. Смайт не хотел проводить ночь в доме Хантера в одиночестве, даже если тот надеялся выглядеть благородным, это не значило, что Себастиан не вправе пользоваться ситуацией. К тому же, Кларингтон сам привез его к себе и рассчитывал, что тот уснет на диване? После полутора лет знакомства Хантер так и не смог до конца разобраться в этом парне.

Недолго думая, Смайт забрался в кровать и сжался под одеялом. Постепенно он принялся приближаться, намереваясь обнять Хантера, но Кларингтон опередил его, перевернувшись и прижав Себастиана к себе. Тот ойкнул, но не отстранился. В целом, Хантер догадывался, что его ждет нечто подобное, но в его квартире не было камер и односторонних стекол, так что никто, кроме совести, не запрещал ему спать в обнимку с парнем, который определенно точно испытывал к нему взаимную симпатию.

— Мы вроде бы не договаривались, что ты спишь со мной, — пробормотал Хантер куда-то в волосы Себастиана, не меняя позы. 

— Только не говори, что ты против. Я никому не скажу, — Смайт усмехнулся и обвил руками Хантера, прижимаясь ближе. — Но при условии, что после моего выпуска, мы будем делать это каждый день.

— Ты неисправим, Смайт, — Хантер улыбнулся и едва ощутимо чмокнул Себастиана в макушку. — Но я все же смогу справиться с этим.


End file.
